Yu-Gi-Oh! Boost
by weedle013
Summary: Kokoro Yushin, Yōsei Hikari, and Kyōryū Chikyū. The ultimate Enhance team.


(Enhance Monsters created by The Nepfessor on YCM Wiki)

Weedle: Kokoro, Yōsei, and Kyōryū are mine. I made the attack and effect names of Invigoration Tyrannosaurus and Armed Fairy.

* * *

Upgrade 1: Turbocharged! Kokoro Yushin!

Two figures, one female and one male, raced toward a park. "Kokoro, why are we going this way?", the male asked. " There is a Duel going on between Kyoryu and Yosei, and it may get there, they heard a male voice(Kyoryu) say, " I upgrade Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor with Invigoration! KYÔKA SHOUKAN!(ENHANCE SUMMON!) As they were hearing this, an anthromorphic Velociraptor wearing a wrestling outfit was bathed in rainbow-colored light, becoming something else. "Kyōryū no sōkaina ōsama ga fukkatsu shimasu!"(The exhilarating king of dinosaurs will revive!) The Raptor reverted to a primal state, becoming much larger, and turning into a T. Rex. "Arewarero, Reburu Hachi! (Appear, Level 8!) Invigoration Tyrannosaurus!" The new monster was revealed from the light, having the light in its eyes. A stat gauge shaped like Turbo Booster's head with the ATK and DEF in place of the eyes levitated in front of the monster, showing its ATK to be 2800 and its DEF to be 2100. "Battle Phase! Now Invigoration Tyrannosaurus attacks Armed Fairy! Go, Refreshed Dino Attack! " Invigoration Tyrannosaurus left the ground it was standing on to attack the opponent's monster, a fairy wielding a silver bow. All of a sudden, the same stat gauge, but reading 2600 and 1000 instead of 2800 and 1000, appeared in front of the fairy."Armed Fairy no kouka hatsudo!(Armed Fairy's effect activates!) Since it's battling when Silver Bow and Arrow was one of its materials, it gains half your monster's DEF as ATK until the end of the Damage Step!Furthermore, you can't activate effects, spells, or traps, also until the end of the Damage Step! Piercing Silver Shot, fire!" The Fairy's ATK rose from 2600 to 3650, and it fired an arrow at each of the eyes of Invigoration Tyrannosaurus. Invigoration Tyrannosaurus was destroyed. "Armed Fairy no kouka hatsudo! Whenever it destroys one of my opponent's monsters, that monster is banished! Go, Final Shot!" A Graveyard portal opened up where Invigoration Tyrannosaurus was standing earlier, and Armed Fairy fired an arrow into it, banishing the monster it destroyed.

Kyoryu ryū: 4000 - 3150 LP

"I still have Power Tool Dragon! Attack with Crafty Break!" "Armed Fairy no kouka hatsudo!" "This again?" "Piercing Silver Shot, fire!" Armed Fairy's ATK rose to 4900, and it fired an arrow at each of Power Tool Dragon's eyes. Power Tool Dragon was destroyed and banished.

Kyoryu: 3150 - 550

"This is Yosei's ultimate strategy!"

* * *

(Intro Melody: that of 5Ds English theme)

*5 second guitar solo* (_Yosei and Kokoro are seen in a park, Armed Fairy and a shadowed figure with a staffsword behind them)_

Equip and upgrade to Enhance!(Kyoryu slams a pink card down, Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor transforming into Invigoration Tyrannosaurus while he does so)

Combine Spell and Monster to advance!(The male first seen talking to Kokoro appears with a shadowed dragon wielding an axe behind him)

[At this point the original lyrics stop]

[At the end, the title card features a side view of Turbo Booster merged with Gust Fan]

* * *

Weedle: Wow, with just two attacks, Kyoryu is on the ropes!

Kyoryu: Why have you done this to me?

Weedle: I'm mean to all my OCs, now let's get back to Yosei VS Kyoryu!

* * *

"I end my turn,". At that moment, Armed Fairy's ATK returned to its original value of 2600.

"Just because you ended your turn doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet!"I summon Fairy Tail - Rella! And immediately activate its effect to discard Monster Reborn in order to equip itself with Gust Fan from my Deck!" A fan came out of nowhere and was grabbed by Rella."Now I'll activate my traps DNA Transplant and DNA Surgery by declaring the WIND Attribute and Fairy-Type!" Rella changed to a WIND Fairy-Type. "I upgrade Rella with Gust Fan!" The fan started glowing and Rella was engulfed in a beam of light, becoming a form similar to Armed Fairy but holding Gust Fan instead of Silver Bow and Arrow."KYÔKA SHŌKAN! Arewarero, Reberu Yon! **Blowing Fairy**! The new monster emerged with the readout depicting 1500 ATK and 2000 DEF. "That should be enough to finish you off. Blowing Fairy, direct attack!" Blowing Fairy blew her fan at Kyōryū.

Kyoryu: 550 - 0 LP

**YOSEI WINS!**

"Good game."

"Let's see what Kokoro here can do,"Kyoryu stated. "Okay,", Kokoro replied, readying her Duel Disk.

"Let's Duel!", Kyoryu and Kokoro shouted together.

"I'll start this one! I draw!", Kokoro the card over, she saw that it was Dark Magic Veil, and she also had Gagaga Magician, Sword of Dark Destruction, Bound Wand, and Great Dezard in her hand. _I'll save that Spell for later. _"I summon Gagaga Magician!"A familiar chained wizard took the field. "And I equip it with Sword of Dark Destruction!" The wizard now held a red-bladed sword in his right hand. Now I upgrade Gagaga Magician with Sword of Dark Destruction!" The wizard raised the sword into the air, and a staff appeared in his left was bathed in a pillar of light. "KYÔKA SHOUKAN!" Kokoro grabbed a pink-framed card from her Extra Deck and placed it on her Duel Disk. The wizard linked the sword and the staff at the handles, and the sheer power of the new monster blasted away the chains, only for them to gather around the point where the sword and staff met."Arewarero, Reburu Nana!"The pillar evaporated, revealing the monster within as a monster looking just like Dark Magician, but the staff led into the red-bladed sword, the two bound together by the chains that were blasted away. "**Dark Magician of Destruction**!" The stat readout was an interesting one, reading as 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF.(That's her ace right there)

"I know I can't attack on the first turn, but when this monster battles, it stops the monster it's battling from changing its battle position.I'll equip Dark Magician of Destruction with Bound Wand and end my turn,".

Dark Magician of Destruction: 2500 - 3200 ATK

"My turn! I draw!", Kyōryū exclaimed. "_Even my ace couldn't stand up to that ATK." "_I-I summon Dinowrestler Systegosaur!" His monster was an anthromorphic Stegosaurus in a wrestler outfit. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." His facedowns materialized.

"My turn! I draw!", Kokoro exclaimed."I activate Dark Magic Veil, and pay 1000 Life Points to Summon Great Dezard!"

Kokoro: 4000 - 3000 LP

"Now Dark Magician of Destruction attacks Dinowrestler Systegosaur!Go, Dark Magic Slash!" Systegosaur was destroyed by a charged slash from Dark Magician of Destruction.

Kyoryu:4000 - 2700 LP

"Now Dark Magician of Destruction can attack again due to Sword of Dark Destruction being one of its materials, but I have to discard a card. Attack him directly!Dark…Magic…SLASH!" Kokoro ditched her card while Dark Magician of Destruction charged the swordstaff and slashed.

Kyoryu: 2700 - 0 LP

**KOKORO WINS!**

* * *

Weedle: Wow, Kokoro rekt Kyoryu.

Kyoryu: Why did you do this?

Weedle: I'm crazy. Also to provide The Worf Effect when Kokoro loses.

* * *

"What was that useless move for? You activated a Spell to Special Summon Dezard, but you did nothing with him!"

"Just to make sure you didn't feel too outmatched."


End file.
